


【紫冰ABO】The man outside the door  2

by WishkeyFoxka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishkeyFoxka/pseuds/WishkeyFoxka
Summary: ABO設定續集。避雷注意！有懷孕、懷孕性描寫、少量哺乳情節，雷者請慎入。Suammary:紫原心目中的的二人世界才剛開始便要結束了。





	【紫冰ABO】The man outside the door  2

01 

才早上七點多，陽光透過窗簾縫打下來，照亮學生公寓一隅。一隻温柔的手輕輕搖著紫原：「敦，起來了，今天有晨練呢。」

紫原翻了個身：「不要......我不要去練習。」他撒嬌著用力拉住那隻手把同居人也一併拉倒在床上緊緊抱住：「室仔我們多睡一會吧。」冰室辰也掙了半天也掙不開攔在腰上的粗壯手臂，哭笑不得：「敦還是小孩子嗎？別任性了。」

這個早上和三年前在陽泉宿舍的光景一模一樣，一如既往的任性王牌和前輩，還有籃球晨練。不同的是，進了大學的他們終於確立了關係也住在了一起了。現在大三的冰室，在進了大學後也加入了大學籃球隊，紫原更是在高中後收到來自男子籃球國家隊的邀請，在國家新秀青年隊接受訓練的同時也有在大學籃球部打球。

只有在討厭練習上，還是和以前一模一樣。

冰室一副苦惱的樣子：「可是煎蛋卷還在鍋裏，敦再不放開我蛋卷就要在鍋裏燒焦了...」紫原只好大方地鬆了手：「室仔快去營救蛋卷吧，我的那份要多點味醂。」冰室馬上轉身出去：「才不要，敦再不起床我現在便要一個人吃掉兩份了。」

紫原馬上咋呼跳下床：「室仔！」

結果兩份蛋卷全去了紫原肚子裏。紫原問：「室仔，你還是沒有胃口嗎？真的不吃一點？」

上星期冰室感冒了好幾天，大概是休息得不好，病好了到現在還是精神不太好。他笑笑說：「對，很頑強的感冒呢。敦的訓練量大，你吃吧。」

自高中和火神冰釋前嫌後，他對籃球和自己Omega的身份倒是釋懷了很多，才能也好性別也好，如果這些就是現實的限制那也沒辦法，籃球能打一天是一天，那也不錯。他在門口無視了對方「室仔不去訓練那我也不去了」的孩子氣話硬是把同居人送了出門，在門關上一刻馬上抱著肚子蜷在地上忍受泛上喉間的陣陣噁心。

啊......

本來還以為只是單純的感冒。冰室在診所盯住懷孕確認書，久久沒出聲。

醫生見他這麼久沒反應，又說了第二遍：「冰室先生，驗孕結果顯示你已經懷孕約八週，目前胎兒尚算健康，但我們強烈建議你在孕期停止劇烈運動，包括校隊訓練。」他看面前的年輕病人大受打擊的樣子不禁放緩了語氣：「要不要先回去和你的伴侶商量一下？」

冰室下意識說：「不要。」注意到自己的失態，他馬上抱歉地笑了笑：「對不起我只是有點嚇倒。之前做的身體檢查不是說我的身體很難生小孩嗎？」之前為了打球，常胡亂服用抑制劑，第一次和紫原發生關係後又吃了對母體非常粗暴的事後藥，那時的體檢寫道：荷爾蒙紊亂，不利生育。

直至冰室回到家裏，醫生的說話還是在腦海裏徘徊不去一一的確冰室先生你的身體現在已經比三年前好了些，但由於你以前的情況，這次選擇墮胎的話，以後很可能會直接不育。

他們做的時候會帶套子，尤其發情期。但年輕人總有幾次會血氣方剛、情到濃時天雷勾動地火。何況那個Omega還是難以受孕。

接下來好幾天紫原察覺到他的愛人有些不在狀態，儘管室仔還是那張風雲不變的撲克臉，但他就是能看出在底下的分別。 最最弔詭的是，室仔竟然連自己最心愛的籃球訓練都不去了。

這天淩晨，紫原醒過來時發現才五點多，但懷裏卻空蕩蕩的，他走出門房，見廁所門下透出一小道光，走近了，剛好聽到裏頭傳出一聲恐怖的嘔吐聲。紫原睡意全消。

室仔怎麼了，又病了嗎？他心都揪起來了，輕輕拍門：「室仔？沒事吧？」裏頭靜了半天，才傳來有點虛弱的回應：「我很好，你先回去睡吧。」冰室靠在冰冷的磁磚，比起讓紫原進來看到自己狼狽的樣子，他更害怕的是打開門出去後要和對方解釋。可是這些事情，又怎麼是躲躲避避迴避得過呢。

 

02

「那個...敦，我、我懷孕了。」

冰室不是沒有預想過會在甚麼時候說出來，每想到最後是在浴室裏如此倉促狼狽地攤牌，髮絲還被冷汗黏在額角。

早上六點的浴室又冷又靜。

冰室有點心虛地不敢望他。遲遲聽不到紫原的聲音，他只好自說自話：「我明白這個時機對大家都不是太適合，如果敦希望的話我可以不要他......」

「那個孩子是誰的？」

...甚麼？

「怎麼了？當然是你的啊。」話音剛落就被用力箍進結實的懷抱中。「室仔才是怎麼了！如果是我們的孩子那為甚麼瞞住我！」

生氣了。冰室眨眨眼，「因為我們還在讀書，敦也準備打國家隊吧？現在有孩子太快了，別人也可能會說......」

「有時真搞不清你腦袋裏都在想甚麼啊！在我眼中，這些事怎可能比我們的孩子來得重要啊。高興都來不及了。」紫原把頭靠在冰室頸窩。「室仔不也想要小孩子嗎？」

冰室猶豫了下，還是輕聲說：「......我不知道。」明知這很煞風景。

＊ ＊ ＊ 

自那天剖白後過了好幾天，冰室卻不覺得心情輕鬆了。磨磨蹭蹭，還是迎來覆診的日子，這次紫原撒著賴要一道去，兩個學生模樣的拖住手進了診療室，讓冰室臉皮有點發紅。做了定期檢查 醫生還是重覆了上次的說話，目前胎兒還是很健康的，可要是真決定人流了，日後要懷上就很難了。

如果要拿掉的話要早一點決定啊，醫生說。

直到他走出醫院時他們還是手牽著手，他的Alpha說：「室仔好像沒去過我在國家隊練習的地方吧，走吧。」

國家隊的水準果然很高，除了那些像紫原在全國高中大賽上嶄露頭角的，也有不少是外國球員和直接從青年隊打上來的，訓練也比他們大學球隊緊湊多了。有教練和球員認出了紫原，大聲問紫原你來練習嗎，兩米多高的小巨人卻搖搖頭說今天不練。冰室在看台上看得有點出神，這裏就是大我和敦他們看到的風景嗎......身旁的人突然開口：「要不是有你，當時我就不會進zone吧，那現在也不會在這裏繼續打球了。如果室仔肯的話，我現在下去跟教練說要退隊也是可以的。」這馬上就惹來冰室的激烈反對：「怎麼可能！你知道這是多少球員夢寐以求的機會嗎！」這...這可是我夢寐以求的一一

紫原反問：「那孩子呢？可以和室仔一起結婚生小孩，也是我發夢都在盼著的事。」因為有室仔，才堅持著打球的。也是因為對方是室仔，才想要當爸爸，為甚麼他的愛人就是不明白呢。「你不是常說只要能打心愛的籃球，在哪裏都沒關係嗎？」就算現在不當運動員，被你週末一大早拖出去，約會地點通通變成街頭運動場，也沒關係。

那你為甚麼還露出這麼難過的表情呢？吶，室仔。

紫原揉了揉冰室柔順的黑髮，明明主人的脾氣一點不柔順，倔強得非常麻煩一一最後他索性把人按在胸口前。果然，這個人自己才是最不甘心要放棄打球，和三年前一樣，實現夙願的渴望押在自己身上。

 

03 

秋去冬來，肚子一天天隆起來，最初的嘔吐不適慢慢退去，體裏多了一份不屬於自己的沉甸甸。自國家隊訓練場那天後，他心就安定下來了，也因為那個人看穿了自己的猶豫和渴望，然後替自己作出了選擇吧。

那個人剛回來了，帶著一身寒氣哆嗦地叫著好冷好冷地抱住冰室，讓他不自覺也打了個顫。紫原察覺到，馬上放開了他。

這種細節，也讓他覺得很温暖。

冰室抓緊了那個又笨拙又機敏的傢伙不讓他離去。於是情侶間的示好變成耳鬢廝磨，再從舌尖交融開始升温。零食大魔王的吻也像個貪饜的孩子，一下一下重重舔過敏感的內腔，單純又霸道，卻叫人連牙根都要像糖果一樣融化了。唔......這個後輩為甚麼除了籃球讀書，連接吻都叫人無法抵擋呢呢？果然因為是Alpha 嗎？「室仔是想做嗎？」紫原低下頭，嘴唇摩挲著嘴唇。

被發現了？冰室模模糊糊想。

「明明露出很想要的表情啊。」伏在自己身上的男人低下頭吮吻住自己的頸側，大手探進腰側沿著脊椎摸上去，觸及的一節節脊骨在細小的電流下伸展，綿軟得再也支撐不起主人的重量。明明沒什麼力氣了但下體還是精神著，為此冰室有點難為情地併起雙腿，但還是被紫原制止了。

交合處的感覺和以前都有微妙的不同。這次的歡愛不僅僅是他們兩個的事了，還有亙在中間的胎兒，冰室坐在紫原的胯上抱住他的脖子，還是第一次看見紫原這麼小心翼翼，嘴抿得緊緊的樣子有點可笑可愛。

「......室仔這時候不要笑啦，很破壞自尊耶。」

Omega 的生殖腔在生殖通道壁上的皺摺後，除了在發情時，平時都緊緊閉著，懷孕期間只要不頂到那裏沒甚麼大問題。數個月來禁欲生活讓穴口變得非常熱情，一下一下收縮著討好似的纏住久違的訪客，完全不體諒紫原苦苦忍耐，直把他憋出一頭汗。不能橫衝直撞，只好反覆在內壁最敏感的前列腺上反覆碾研磨，直把交合處都弄得濕淋淋，卻總有些意猶未盡。四個月後，他一定要把冰室壓住做個夠。空氣中的信息素隨著二人的喘息也開始濃烈起來，懷孕間冰室的信息素變得醇厚，沒之前那麼驚人的勾人意味，香甜得像即將熟透的花朵。

他自身也飽滿得像朵含苞待放的花，充滿讓人期待不已的線條。

紫原摸上了柔軟的小腹，男性Omega通常不太顯肚，但也是四五個月身孕的份量了。三年前一起在球場上一起進行小雅子的魔鬼訓練時，絕想不到這段精瘦緊實的腰會變成Omega圓鼓的肚子，懷孕中後期原本平坦的胸口也飽滿了幾分，映得乳首也飽漲著秀色可餐的意味，在自己面前晃著看得他都餓了，各種意義上。含在嘴裏口吸吮得水聲漬漬，嚇得冰室馬上抱住埋在自己胸口的腦袋，也不知是想推開還是迎合：「啊！敦，別、別！這樣子很怪...嗚...」

「室仔現在乳頭那麼敏感，喂孩子時說不定會硬起來。」一想到情景，就不太想讓室仔親自喂孩子了，看才用力吸咬一會，都又紅又腫，一股飽受凌虐之相。陌生的生殖腔變化，陌生的體形變化，陌生的信息素氣味，這個從來都沒看過的室仔新奇極了。

「不......啊、啊、敦一一！」

射了。令紫原靜下來的，不是小腹上的涼意，不是因為高潮而絞緊著自己的甬壁，而是......

口中一點甜羶味道。

被蹂躪得可憐兮兮的乳尖上滴著稠白液體。難道是......紫原望向冰室，他的室仔看來也呆掉了。「室仔，難道這是......唔唔唔！」還坐在他腿上的冰室唰的臉都紅透了，連淚痣下也是紅紅的，崩潰地捂著對方的嘴：「damn it 別說出來！」卻被紫原用力抱住往下拉，還待在他體內的大傢伙馬上又滑入幾分，雄糾糾地彰示自己從未消下的硬度。

而已經酥麻疲軟的甬道如實把快感傳遍身體。這個不爭氣的omega身體！冰室模模糊糊地想。

明明很可愛嘛！不論是球場上努力打球的颯爽身影，在發情期徹底浸沉在情欲中的無助，還是懷孕間飽滿柔軟的樣子，不論哪個都令他心癢癢想吃掉。

「室仔都沒餵飽我！寶寶已經霸佔了下面的位置就算了，上面只能讓我來！」快當爸的人，餓起上來的猛獸勁兒冰室也無法馴服他。

孩子出生後，他可以預想會有多麻煩了。

END


End file.
